warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquila Belmonte
Physical Appearance Aquila is 5’8”/1.73 m tall and has light olive skin, due to her Italian ancestry. Her brown hair was naturally curly, and her eyes are a brown-ish shade of hazel. However, because of the dark birthmark in her right iris, that eye appears almost black in comparison to the other. Since Antonia has been active all her life, she’s athletically built. A chain can be found around her neck pretty much every day, with her dog tags and a charm of Fabiana’s favorite bracelet as pendants. It’s usually hidden underneath fabric. Skills & Powers Aquila is a skilled sniper, pilot and combatant. When she was a child, she learned how to sew and participated in a lot of sports including swimming, kickboxing, basketball, floorball (hockey) and volleyball. She’s fluent in English, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French. Toni also has a skill that sets her apart from most people. She watches others closely, and when she sees a detail (like a scar, for example) she instinctively knows how it came to be. It has even happened that, when she touches someone, she sees single images or flash-like memories out of their mind. That ability has proven its worth throughout her career as a Warehouse Agent, although most people chalk it up to her being observant or trained in psychology. Personality & Habits Aquila has always been the kind of woman who never gives up. She’s incredibly ambitious and determined, and always focused on the task on hand. In general, those traits serve her well when she’s chasing a goal. However, they’re not always so positive. Her stubbornness also makes her almost incapable of admitting that’s she’s not always right, it makes her hold onto grudges and become overly eager in competitions. She’s clever and can easily adapt to changes. If something doesn’t go the way it’s planned, she isn’t afraid to improvise. That’s actually one of the reasons why she took charge so often while she served overseas. She’s a skilled leader, but doesn’t always realize when it’s time to stop giving orders. At worst, she turns into a critical micromanager with a rather short temper. Her choices might logically make sense and get them out of tricky situations more often than not, but the line between being a strong leader and a bossy bitch is easily crossed when something or someone pushes her too far, disrespects her decisions or underestimates her. She had to deal with a lot of teasing comments and critics while she served her country alongside a mostly male group of soldiers, and can’t quite switch off the ways she trained herself to bite her path through that time. Antonia is full of energy, honest and independent. She doesn’t back down from a fight and practically dares life to keep coming up with new challenges for her, which ended up being one of the main reasons she accepted the “invitation to a world of endless wonders”. While she’s rather withdrawn when things get personal, she’s proven that she is a loyal and reliable teammate. She’d do pretty much anything to protect the people she cares about. When she’s distracted or trying to reassure herself, she plays with the chain almost constantly found around her neck and its pendants. Nervousness causes her to play with the nails of her thumbs, and to keep her annoyance or rage in check, she instinctively crosses her arms and sinks her nails into the skin just above her elbows. Relationships Sergeant Marcello Belmonte (uncle, deceased) Marcello was Antonia’s paternal uncle, but he was always like a father to her. He was the one who tucked her in at night when she was a kid, and he taught her to be loyal, brave and kind. The former soldier also inspired her to join the US Air Force. Now, his death is another crack in her aching heart. Fabiana Belmonte (cousin, deceased) Fabi was Marcello’s only child, and therefore Antonia’s younger cousin. They grew up like sisters and did everything together as kids. Toni was never the same after the other girl’s death. Claudia Donovan-Jinks & Steven Jinks (employers, @TheTeslaQueen & @Steve_Jinks_RP) Claudia and Steve are the Caretaker and Special Agent in Charge of Warehouse 13, and therefore Antonia’s bosses. While the agent prefers to keep her relationships at work professional, she can’t deny that she’s never gotten along with her employers this well before she worked for them. Yoshiko Kamara (partner, @TangingSympathy) Junior Agent Kamara is Antonia’s partner in the field. They’re two very different women, but at the end of the day, they balance each other out and work well as a team.